


I Feel Like A Monster (Rewritten)

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: Not only do Fables live in Fabletown, but so do the ones known as the Erased; Fables that have long forgotten their stories. One of the Erased is the adopted son of the Sheriff of Fabletown, one by the name of Grim Wolf.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan-based story. The game The Wolf Among Us and its story, is owned by Telltale Games, Vertigo, and Bill Willingham. Please support the official release.
> 
> Please note that the following takes place during The Wolf Among Us story, so some scenes may or may not be altered. If you are not a fan of this kind of thing than I'd advise you not to read ahead.

Fabletown.

 

A place that has existed long since skyscrapers were built in the place the Mundies refer to as the Big Apple. 

 

It’s been a safe haven for Fables from all around that have been exiled from a place called the Homelands. I haven’t been there myself, but my friends and I have heard many things about it from our parents and others. I heard it was a beautiful place, and many of the Fables that lived there they lived without fear from others. 

 

Huh? Why have I never seen it for myself? 

 

Well that answer is simple really. My friends and I you see, are different from the Fables. We don’t remember the stories we originated from. 

 

You see, people like me, go by many names to others. 

 

You can call us, the Unknowns, the Forgotten, or as we’re commonly known to many Fables, the Erased. 

 

The reason why we’re called this is because like I said, we have no idea what fairytales we come from, or if we even came from the Homelands like the others did. There are the rare occasions that we know exactly what we are, like for example a friend of mine knows a sorceress, and she is cat. She just has to keep the magic to a minimum and hide her ears so that Mundies don’t find out. The Erased like me end up in a place called the Little Star Orphanage, and we wait for the day we can go home to other Fables that are looking to have kids, though can’t naturally due to certain reasons. 

 

Some are lucky to get that chance, and to those that are blessed they’re lucky enough to end up in a place called the Woodlands. Many call it where the rich ones hang; well the ones that actually kept their riches anyway. 

 

I guess in a way I’m technically lucky. 

 

Okay let me explain who my friends are exactly and who they got adopted by. 

 

First, there’s my friend Dusty, the elf that I mentioned earlier. She was lucky enough to get adopted by a troll named of Lily awhile back; Don’t worry she’s glamoured to look exactly like a human. I know what you’re thinking, trolls aren’t the best parents, hell they eat people for breakfast. That’s a little something Mundies came up with. Lily is actually nice but tough. I’ve meet her a few times so I should know. Though I heard she had gone missing recently, so for the time being she’s been staying with her sister, another troll, one by the name of Holly who owns  a place called the Trip Trap Bar; Dusty tends to help her out from time to time.

 

I’m not sure what happened to Lily, but I really hope she’s alright wherever she is. I just wish there was something we could do to help.

 

Next comes Noel and his little sister Daffodil. They were both adopted by Beauty and her husband Beast. They both live in the Woodlands like myself and my best friend. Funny thing was we didn’t know they lived there up until two years ago around the time when I met Dusty, since well Beast can get a bit protective at times especially when it comes to his children and wife. I guess that’s understandable in a way since. I’m sure everyone's been down that road at one point. 

 

Last but not least there’s my best friend I’ve known ever since I was a kid, a girl by the name of, Autumn. She was adopted by Snow White. That’s right the real Snow White, Seven Dwarfs in all; Well in the Mundy version anyway. She and I have been through thick and thin for the last nine years we’ve known each other. The four of us, work in a place called the Business Office. We tend to help around, like sorting, taking calls, helping out others, more sorting. Sometimes, we even solve our own case, though really considering our age we’ve only stuck with… Let’s just say small things.

 

Who did I get stuck with you wonder? 

 

Well believe it or not… I got stuck with one who many consider to be the Big Bad Wolf; or at least that’s what he was called back in the day when he actually ate people. Yeah, no joke, he was literally known as the Big Bad Wolf, the one who terrorized the three little pigs, the one who ate Red Riding Hood and her grandma, the whole deal. He’s not like that now a days, now he just has to keep the peace, and makes sure that Fables not kill each other, while also keeping us a secret from the Mundies. Honestly compared to what we do, he’s got the toughest job of them all. 

 

They call him the Sheriff of Fabletown; Sheriff Bigby Wolf if you will.

 

I’m supposed to take his place one day, but how can I do that when I’m stuck doing…  **_Small things_ ** ?

 

I sat at the table of in the small apartment of 204, wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants. I read one of the books that I had borrowed from the Business Office. Looking at the clock, it was already way past midnight. Normally I would be asleep at this hour, but I couldn’t sleep since I was worried my dad. He had gotten called away earlier that evening to deal with the Woodsman. I think Mr. Toad was complaining about him. 

 

Honest to God I was worried about him. 

 

I know the stories of Red Riding Hood and what the Woodsman had to do in order to prevent her and her grandma from getting digested. Since than him and the Woodsman don’t get along well. I mean, the last time they had a confrontation they both ended up paying a visit to Doctor Swineheart. Who knows what could happen now?

 

I got up from the table and placed the book on the chair. I than went to the kitchen to get a drink; one of my dad's beers to be exact. I know I’m underage, but I can’t help but like the taste, despite it being bitter. Just when I was about to take a sip, I soon heard a familiar voice. 

 

“You do realize that Bigby would kill ya if he found out that you’ve been drinking stash again Grim?” 

 

I turned around and I saw that it was Colin the Pig. One of the three little pigs to be exact. 

 

“I could say the same for you Colin.” I said to him after taking one big gulp, “You know, considering that you snuck off the Farm when you’re not supposed to.” 

 

“Hey, trust me when I say that the Farm is a bad place.” Colin told me as I went back to the table, “You would understand if you were in my hooves.” 

 

“What are you talking about? From what I’ve heard the Farm isn’t that bad.” 

 

“Oh don’t to what they fucking tell ya, cuz they don’t shit. Besides those are coming from the people that can afford Glamour.” 

 

“Aren’t you being a little dramatic?” 

 

Colin looked around the apartment and saw that a certain someone wasn’t in the apartment. 

 

“I take it that your dad is out?” He asked me just to be sure. 

 

“Yup.” I replied, “He got another complaint about the Woodsman from Mr. Toad.” 

 

“What did Woody do this time?” He asked me curiously. 

 

“Not sure.” I responded honestly, “He left in a hurry before I could even ask.” 

 

“Must’ve been serious than.” 

 

“Could be. I mean he’s been gone for awhile.” 

 

Colin had soon went over to my dad’s favorite chair and he plopped himself on top of it, making himself comfortable. “You just going to borrow my old man's chair again?” 

 

“What do you think? I’m not trying this on for size.” Colin said to me, “You should get some sleep too Grim. Wouldn’t your old timer catching you staying up late again.” 

 

I nodded my head to him before saying, “Night Colin.” 

 

And just like that, Colin went out like a light. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. But instead of going to my room, I decided to continue to read the book I borrowed and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

 

( **_Normal P.O.V_ ** )

 

This night turned out to be a hell of a ride for Bigby. He had gotten complaint from Mr. Toad about Woody but when he confronted the bastard he ended up flying out of a window. He just thanked god that it was only a two-story building. Now the only thing he wanted is just two seconds of shuteye. That's all he wanted just a moment of peace.

 

As he walked to the entrance he heard the sound of branches snapping. Turning to the right he saw a person, a woman from what he could tell quickly hid herself behind a tree.

 

“Don't make me come over there." Bigby said with a glare.

 

 The person didn't seem to respond.

 

“Look, I’ve got an hour paperwork ahead of me, and I had to deal with one asshole for tonight so-”

 

He was soon cut off when he saw a familiar face wearing a red jacket high heels and leggings which was a friend of his Beauty.

 

“Sorry Bigby.” She said, “Didn’t mean to be an asshole.”

 

 “Beauty.” Was his own way of saying “Hello”.

 

“Hello Bigby.” She replied as she stepped off the grass, “I wasn’t expecting anyone tonight, and I know this looks a little… Well odd.”

 

Bigby raised an eyebrow, “Why did you hide?” He asked out of curiosity.

 

“Well, I didn’t know who it was, you can’t be too careful these days.”

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

Beauty looked at the time on her watch, “Damn it, I’m late.” She mumbled to herself.

 

As she walked towards the gate, she stopped for a moment and turned to Bigby, “Please Bigby. Promise you won’t tell Beast that you saw me.” She said to him, “It’s bad enough that he worries about Noel working on cases with you, but it would just make my life a lot easier for me so…”

 

Her words began to trail off, as Bigby thought of what to do. He has known Beauty and her husband Beast since they came to Fabletown and they’ve been really good friends since they moved from the Homelands. It is true that Beast has been worried about his wife, but lately he’s become even more worried since his adoptive son who is working part time at the office often going in the front lines in the case.

 

Eventually Bigby had an answer for Beauty, “Sure.” Was all he said.

 

Beauty looked at him, confused since normally Bigby wouldn’t agree to things such as this, “You promise?” She asked just to be sure.

 

“Yeah, I promise.” Bigby had replied to her.

 

She let out a smile to Bigby knowing that she could trust him, “Thank you Bigby. I’ll explain it all to you. I promise, but right now I have to go.” She opened the gate and walked out of the property of the Woodlands.

Once more she turned to him and said, “Thanks again Bigby. For trusting me really.”

 

Than she simply walked away.

 

After checking for mail he had called the elevator. Once the elevator arrived Beauty’s husband had come down the stairs and saw Bigby entering.

 

“Bigby wait up!” Beast said as he stopped the doors from closing, “Have you seen my wife? Have you seen Beauty?”

 

At first Bigby didn’t answer which had only got him concerned, “So have you?”

 

“Nope haven’t seen her.” Bigby had simply replied

 

“Oh.” Beast had said, “I see, sorry to bother you.”

 

The doors closed as he saw Beast walk away. He had gotten to the second floor as he approached the door that was labeled 204. When he opened it, he saw a familiar black and silver haired teen just slumped over the table with a book in his head. He heard him breathing softly. 

 

“He stayed up late again? Guess he got concerned.” 

 

Putting the book to the side, he proceeded to to carry him to his room. He placed him on the bed carefully as not to wake him up, and Grim subconsciously made himself comfortable on his bed. 

 

“Teenagers.” He said as he shook his head. 

 

He exited the room, leaving his son to rest. After he did this, he went to the kitchen to get the blood off of his face. 

 

It had already been nine years since he had decided to take Grim in. He was only seven when he had decided to take him in as his son. He was a bit, hesitant at first, though Snow had convinced it would be a good experience for him. And it would be a good opportunity for him to show that he was different unlike how the stories made him out to be. Though he didn’t like the idea, he had decided to take up on Snow’s advice and wouldn’t you know it, it did pay off. 

 

On top of that, who know he would end up having a soft side for the kid? 

 

Here he was now, a sixteen year old boy, working in the Office with him and Snow. Though despite being put on small cases, he got himself into a lot of trouble ( **_Which is a lot_ ** ) mainly when it came to a case he had to deal with on a daily basis. Sometimes he hated how sometimes he took matters into his own hands. 

 

He went to go sit in his chair, but instead he found Colin laying there asleep for God knows how long. As if he didn’t have enough to deal with. 

 

“Hey Colin.” Bigby said as he poked him, “Get up.” 

 

Colin shuffled a little before he opened his eyes; he turned to Colin groggily. 

 

“Oh.” He said tiredly, “Hey Bigby.” 

 

Bigby looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I’m in your chair huh?” Colin asked. 

 

“I’ve only got the one, so yeah.” Bigby replied. 

 

Colin took the hint and went to make himself comfortable by the TV, while Bigby himself took a seat in his chair. He took out his cigarette box from his pocket and got himself one. 

 

“Got a smoke?” Colin asked. 

 

Bigby looked up to Colin as he put cigarette between his lips and lit it up. He got up and put one between Colin’s lips before lighting it up. 

 

“Thanks.” Colin said, “A couple thousand more of these and we’ll be even on that house you owe me.” 

 

Bigby let out a sigh before going into the kitchen, “This has gotta stop.” He said, “You can’t keep sneaking off the farm like this.” 

 

“The sunshine and fresh they sell is just a bunch of bullshit.” Colin said following close behind him, “I didn’t escape from the Homelands just to end up in some prison. Don’t send me back there Bigby. You don’t know what it’s like, you’ve never been there.” 

 

Bigby opened the fridge before taking a beer bottle; taking a note that it had been dranked recently before pouring it into a cup.  “Come on, that’s a bit dramatic.” He said to the pig. 

 

Colin had chuckled slightly, “Funny. Grim said the same thing to me.” 

 

“Did he now?” He said, taking a sip from the cup after placing the cigarette between his fingers.

 

“That for me?” Colin asked, eyeing the cup.

 

Bigby gave an immediate response as he walked by him towards his desk, “Nope.” 

 

“Look, the house didn’t blow itself down Bigby.” Colin reminded him, “That’s all I’m saying. Do what you will, it’s reason enough. Now I’m not saying that it’s reason enough to have definitely offer me a drink but… It might’ve help ease some of the pain that you once caused me yes?” 

 

Bigby turned over to Colin; though in response, he took the cup and drank a huge gulp. 

 

“Nice.” Colin said, “I take it all back…  **_THIS_ ** is why everyone hates you.” 

 

“It is better to be feared than it is loved, you know who said that?” 

 

“Yeah, some sad asshole. Eating alone.” 

 

Bigby rolled his eyes at this before returning to the living room, with Colin following behind him. “Well, maybe, hates not the right word.” Colin said, “They fear you more than they do hate you. You did eat a lot of people back in your day.” 

 

“I thought we were supposed to have a fresh start here.” Bigby said as he took another sip, “I can’t go around and change the past.” 

 

“Yeah, well you can’t change people’s memories either.” The pig told him, “Now, I’m not saying that it’s fair, I’m just saying that it’s real. People are afraid of you, I mean, look at your hands.” 

 

He of course was referring to Bigby’s bloodied knuckles. No doubt it was from his early encounter with Woody earlier that night. 

 

“Who did you get into a fight with?” Colin asked curiously, “Surely you weren’t going around punching Mundies.” 

 

“I was doing my job believe it or not.” 

 

“Your job is to beat the shit out of Fables?” 

 

“Well, sometimes I take them to the Farm.” 

 

“Fuck. You.” 

 

Bigby let out a sigh as he went to sit down in his favorite and only chair. He placed his cup on the side before saying, “You think my job is easy? You try keeping a bunch of Fables from killing each other. I mean how do you think this all works?” 

 

“How?” He asked the Sheriff. 

 

“By being big, and being bad.” He had replied. 

 

“By being big, and being bad.” Colin repeated before saying, “Don’t say that shit in front of people. It’s embarrassing, because that’s the kind of attitude that gets you into trouble. I’m sure you’re shitty to everyone you come across.” 

 

“Not everyone.” 

 

“Name one.” 

 

“You already know who? My son, Grim.” 

 

“Even though biologically he ain’t your kid?” 

 

They both sat in silence for a moment or two, before Colin spoke up again, “Life’s easier with friends you know? And we live a long fucking time. Take a page from Grim’s book. He’s got friends that care about him, and he treats them as if they were his second family. His life has been easy for the past nine years. I know you like this whole lone wolf thing, but I’ve seen the way you look at Snow; you’re not fooling me.” 

 

“Will you shut up?” 

 

“Well maybe if my throat isn’t so parched, I still wouldn’t be talking.” 

 

“Wait, that doesn’t make any--” 

 

“Just give me a drink please!” 

 

Bigby let out a sigh, “Colin, I’m tired as hell, I flew out of a two story window. All I want is two seconds of shut eye before--”

 

Once again there was nothing but silence between the two. Bigby heaved out a sigh before he asked him, “Look if I give you this, will you let me sleep?”  

 

“Yeah, alright, probably.” Colin said. 

 

Bigby shook his head as he got up and bought the drink over to him; He placed it beside him. 

 

“Thanks Bigby.” He said, before standing up to drink it. 

 

Bigby than went back over to his chair, and leaned back before shutting his eyes.

* * *

 

- **_Nine Years Ago_ ** -

 

_ It was the coldest year in winter. Bigby didn’t mind the cold sometimes but anything was better than a muggy day in the summer. He smoked his cigarette as he waited outside what looked to be a candy store as he waited for Snow. Tomorrow was the day which Snow was going to be a legal mother. Recently she had filled out papers at the Little Star Orphanage, to adopt a sweet little girl one by the name of Autumn; an Erased like most of the children there. _

 

_ She stepped out of the store with a small brown paper bag, with single apple on a stick, covered in caramel.  _

 

_ “Sorry to keep you waiting.” She said to Bigby, “The line was a lot longer than I thought.”  _

 

_ “It’s fine, the wait wasn’t long anyway.” Bigby reassured her as he got rid of his cigarette.  _

 

_ They both started to walk down the street in the direction of the Woodlands Apartment; Bigby had decided to make conversation.  _

 

_ “So… I take it that girl likes apples?” He asked.  _

 

_ “She told me that she always wanted to try a candy apple.” Snow replied with a warm smile, “I thought it would be a great welcome home present.”  _

 

_ “And you’re still sure it’s a good idea to bring a kid to the Woodlands? I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with Crane.”  _

 

_ “It’s as I told you before it’s fine. Besides, you know as well as I do that children like Autumn need a family.”  _

 

_ “I know that, I’m not saying that there’s nothing wrong with it. Though if there’s one thing I do know, is that you’ll be a great mom.”  _

 

_ Snow turned to Bigby, smiling to him, “Thank you Bigby. You know, you should think of adopting too. I bet you would do good as a dad.” _

 

_ Bigby gave sort of a shocked look to Snow by what she was suggesting, “What me?” He asked before saying, “No Snow I couldn’t. I already got enough on my plate as it is.”  _

 

_ “Still, it would be a good experience for you. I can see you as a good role model.”  _

 

_ “Right, I’ll believe that when--”  _

 

_ He stopped when he felt something tug at the ankle of his pants. He looked down and his widened slightly at what he saw; Snow on the other hand looked at him with confusion.  _

 

_ “Bigby? What is--?” She asked before looking down, she let out a small gasp.  _

 

_ What was before them, was small little pup, looking about a week old. Bigby could faintly see the pups ribs and it appeared to be whimpering in distress and pain. There appeared to be a fresh wound on the pup’s head and it’s fur was black and an unnatural silver color. He looked tired, and probably had been running for days from what Bigby could tell. Bigby had picked up his scent and he was shocked to find out exactly what the pup was.  _

 

_ “What kind of a dog is that?” Snow asked curiously.  _

 

_ “He’s not a dog.” Bigby said, kneeling down picking up the little pup, seeing that the pup had a pair of golden eyes, “He’s a wolf.”  _

 

_ Snow’s eyes widened in shock at this, “A wolf?!” She said almost yelling, “But I thought you were the only--”  _

 

_ “I know.” He said cutting her off, “I thought that too.”  _

 

_ He had soon realized how cold the pup was; as he stood up, he wrapped him in his coat to keep him warm.  _

 

_ “Come on, let’s hurry back to the Woodlands.” Bigby said to Snow.  _

 

_ Snow nodded her head and they both went down the block with the small pup in hand.  _

 

_ Luckily they had gotten back to the apartments without being seen by any Mundy; they immediately went straight to Bigby’s own apartment. When they arrived they entered Bigby’s spare bedroom, and placed him on the bed. They had put a thick blanket over the little pup as to keep him warm, and some water to drink and some food. The pup drank from the small bowl and ate from the other weakly as Snow cleaned up the wound on his head. When the pup had enough Bigby took the bowls into the kitchen before returning the pup and Snow. He started to pet the wolf on the head as to comfort him, since he was still whimpering, from the pain. Snow soon finished up patching up the wound on his head and the wolf pup rested on the mattress as it had struggled to keep it’s eyes open.  _

 

_ “God, he looks so small and fragile.” Snow said as she started to the little wolf too; the little pup leaned in for her touch, “I wonder what could’ve happened to him.”  _

 

_ “He’s pretty small. Most likely he’s the runt of the litter.” Bigby said, “That would explain why he looks half starved but it doesn’t answer a whole lot.”  _

 

_ Bigby flinched slightly when the little pup started to lick his fingers, before doing the same with Snow’s.  _

 

_ “I guess that’s his way of saying thank you.” Snow said, giving him one last pat.  _

 

_ They saw the little pup’s eyes finally close as he had gone to sleep. Bigby and Snow soon stepped out of the room leaving the little pup to rest.  _

 

_ Snow let out a sigh as she took a seat by the small table of the small apartment, “I didn’t think there would be even another wolf.” She said honestly, “Do you think he’s a Fable?”  _

 

_ “Yeah I do.” Bigby replied, “But he’s an Erased, so it’s likely he’ll be in one of the books.”  _

 

_ “How do you know he’s an Erased?”  _

 

_ “He’s eyes and fur. They both have an unnatural color. Though it’s weird, he’s not like Colin or Mr. Toad.”  _

 

_ “Maybe he’s like you?”  _

 

_ “No… I don’t think so. He acted more animal than he did human.”  _

 

_ Snow let out a sigh as she pondered on what they should do. “... Well I say until until we have more information on, this little pup, we can’t tell Mayor Cole or Deputy Mayor Crane.”  _

 

_ Bigby raised his eyebrow, just a little bit shocked at Snow had said; but despite this he nodded his head in agreement, “Telling Mayor Cole is one thing, but Crane… I can definitely say that he won’t take it well.”  _

 

_ “What would Crane not take well?”  _

 

_ They both jumped slightly when a third voice came over them. They both turned and saw that it was Colin who had snuck off the Farm again. Bigby let out a sigh, “How long have you been there?”  _

 

_ “I only heard about you guys keeping something from your bosses.” Colin said before asking, “So what is it that you’re going to keep from them?”  _

 

_ Once again they both looked to one another and they both had the same thought on what they should do. They could trust Colin enough with this. “We… Found an Erased earlier.” Snow explained, “He was injured and starving, so we took him back here. Not only that, he’s a little wolf pup.”  _

 

_ “Another wolf!?” Colin exclaimed, “Jesus, as if one wolf wasn’t enough.”  _

 

_ “It’s not like that!” Bigby said, “It was strange, he acted more like an animal than he did a person.”  _

 

_ “Did he now?” Colin asked, “Well where is he?”  _

 

_ “In the spare bedroom sleeping.” Bigby said pointing to where the little pup was.  _

 

_ Colin went over and entered the room where the pup slept. “Just don’t tell anyone about this Colin, at least not until we have more information to go on.”  _

 

_ “Yeah sure.” Colin said in the other room, “But, you sure you guys picked up a wolf pup?”  _

 

_ They both raised their eyebrows at this, as they looked perplexed.  _

 

_ “Um… Why do you ask?” Snow asked.  _

 

_ Colin soon came peeking out of the room, “Well I’m only asking because that uh, quote on quote pup is suddenly a little kid now.”  _

 

_ Both of them stood up abruptly and quickly went back to the room just as Colin finished his sentence. When they looked they saw a small bump that was bigger to where the little pup was sleeping. Bigby went over to the bed and moved some of the covers, only to find instead of the small wolf pup, there was a little boy, no more than seven breathing softly and having bandages over where Snow had treated the wound earlier. His hair was of two colors; on the right their was silver, while the left was black. He let out a small groan as he shifted slightly.  _

 

_ “Holy shit.” Was the only thing Bigby could say.  _

 

_ The little boy opened his eyes revealing that his eyes were golden like the wolf he had encountered; he looked at Bigby with tired eyes, as he asked only one thing.  _

 

_ “...Who… Are you…?” _

* * *

 

_ - _ **_Present_ ** _ - _

 

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

 

Bigby opened his eyes when he heard someone knocking at the door. Just as this happened, his son having a disheveled hair, came out from his room having heard the sounds. 

 

“Dad…” He groaned rubbing his eyes that were of gold, “... Someones at the door.” 

 

“Yeah, I got that.” Bigby said as he stood up, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Bigby went and approached the door, thinking it was the girl that he had helped out earlier that evening. He opened the door but he was surprised to find that instead of the girl, it was actually Snow White. Grim looked to see who it was and he was surprised to see that it was Snow too. 

 

“Bigby!” She said. 

 

“Snow?” Bigby said surprised to see her. 

 

“Miss White?” Grim said surprised to see her too, “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Come with me, both of you!” She said. 

 

Bigby and Grim looked to one another both of them equally perplexed, but they didn’t hesitate as they walked out the door and followed Snow down the stairs of the Woodlands. They both noticed that Snow had an alarmed look on her face, and she was looking around making sure that no one was following her or was in front of them. 

 

“Snow?” Bigby said. 

 

At first she didn’t seemed to have heard her, she just kept walking still looking alarmed about something. 

 

“Snow!” He yelled. 

 

“What!?” She snapped suddenly, making Bigby and Grim flinch. 

 

Snow took a deep breath, calming herself down, “... Sorry.” She said now calm, “What is it?” 

 

“What happened?” Bigby asked her. 

 

“You seem a bit more stressed than usual.” Grim pointed out, “Is everything alright?” 

 

“I just can’t get into it right this second.” Snow replied, “Besides these walls are paper thin, so we’ll talk about it outside.” 

 

They approached the door, and they caught glimpse of a girl at the age of fifteen like Grim, having red orange hair tied into a low pigtails just sitting outside on the steps, wearing having a low ponytail tied back with a yellow ribbon; she wore a green baggy hoodie over a casual dark blue dress with a simple gray tie. Grim’s eyes widened when he recognized who the person was. 

 

“Autumn!” He called out as he ran through the door. 

 

Autumn flinched when she heard the door open suddenly, but she calmed down when she realized it was Grim; Around her neck she appeared to have small chalkboard with a chalk holder on the side. In her right ear, she had some sort of a device that was in the shade of yellow like her ribbon. She turned to him revealing her light purple eyes. She started to make hand gestures, though Grim noticed that she was shaking. 

 

“ Thank goodness it’s you. ” She said through her hands. 

 

“Are you okay?” Grim asked all concerned making hand gestures as well, “What happened?” 

 

Autumn in reply pointed over to a jacket covering something on the steps. He looked to Autumn and she simply shifted where she sat. Grim stood up and moved to the jacket reaching for it, though Bigby stopped him and he in turn removed the jacket. 

 

They both let out a gasp when they saw that sitting on the steps was the head of a young Fable. 

  
( **_Opening Theme: Serial Experiments Lain Opening-Duvet Performed By Brad Holmes_ ** )


	2. The Girl with the Ribbon

( **_Opening Theme: Serial Experiments Lain Opening-Duvet Performed by Brad Holmes_ ** )

 

- **_Tenement Building; Hours Earlier_ ** -

 

_ It was just another normal night in Fabletown, at least, it was to a certain Sheriff. Bigby had gotten a complaint about the Woodsman or as others would like to know him as Woody. Everyone that lived in the building pretty much complained, and say on a daily basis that he’s an asshole.  _

 

_ But not one complained more that of a person by the name of Mr. Toad. _

 

_ Just as the cab dropped him off, Bigby doubled checked the address to make sure he got it right.  _

 

_ He soon approached the door and opened; there by the staircase he saw a small green toad wearing a robe, a white shirt and black pants looking up the steps.  _

 

_ “Mr. Toad.” Bigby greeted.  _

 

_ “Oh shit.” The toad named, Mr. Toad mumbled before turning to him, “Bigby! Listen mate, I know I don’t look different. It’s a problem I get it it, but I just stepped out of the apartment, but I just stepped out of the apartment to see the kind of damage this drunk shit has been doing.”  _

 

_ Bigby gave Mr. Toad a look, raising his eyebrow to him. “Just cut me a break yeah?” Mr. Toad said nervously, “I’ll get me glamour first thing in the morning, cross my heart.”  _

 

_ “I’ve heard enough of your excuses Toad.” Bigby stated, “This is unacceptable. If you can’t afford to look human, you’re going to the Farm, it’s as simple as that.”  _

 

_ “You can’t send me up to live with those animals!” Mr. Toad said.  _

 

_ Bigby gave him a quizzical look as if to say “Really?”  _

 

_ “You know what I mean!” Mr. Toad said.  _

 

_ “Look, just go see a witch.” He told him, “Get a glamour. Whatever it costs it’s worth it.”  _

 

_ “Bigby they’re bleeding me dry mate! The quality of the spells keep going down but the prices keep climbing up! Do you have any idea how much it costs for me to get an entire family glamour!?”  _

 

_ “Sorry Toad, but I don’t make the rules. Believe me when I say you  _ **_DON’T_ ** _ want me to catch you out of glamour again.”  _

 

_ Just as this was said, what looked to be an air conditioner fell from two stories. “Fucking hell!” Mr. Toad exclaimed, “See!? This is what I called you about Bigby! I’m telling you this is the last straw, he has to go!”  _

 

_ Bigby looked up the steps before looking back to Toad, “So what set him off exactly?”  _

 

_ Toad had replied, “Who knows what it is this time. Man’s got a hair trigger. I avoid him as much as possible.”  _

 

_ “When did he start drinking?” _

 

_ “Not sure if he ever stopped.”  _

 

_ Just than they heard a loud sound from upstairs; it had appeared to be the sound of a loud bang.  _

 

_ “ _ **_FUCK YOU!_ ** _ ” They heard a woman's voice; which had caught them both  by surprise.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know anyone else was up there.” Mr. Toad said to Bigby truthfully.  _

 

_ Immediately after he heard this, Bigby headed up the stairs as Mr. Toad stayed where he was. He had gone up to the second floor where the Woodsman lived and saw that the hallway looked to be a complete wreck. He heard overlapping voices coming from the apartment where the Woodsman stayed. The door busted open with one hard kick and there he saw the Woodsman with a woman with short black hair wearing a green halter top and short black skirt, having a purple ribbon around her neck.  _

 

_ She was covered with bruises and was just given a hard slap by Woody causing her to stumble slightly.  _

 

_ “ _ **_WOAH! WOAH! HEY!_ ** _ ” Bigby yelled charging at Woody, pinning him to the wall.  _

 

_ “You got something on your face.” The girl with the ribbon said.  _

 

_ Woody look to her giving her a glare, “The fuck are you talking about you stupid c--” _ __   
  


_ He was suddenly cut off when the girl with the ribbon spit right into his face; causing blood to stain.  _

 

_ “ _ **_I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!_ ** _ ” Woody yelled, “ _ **_YOU FUCKER!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “Alright, why’d you hit her!?” Bigby yelled before he was hit in the head by Woody. The impact caused Bigby’s nose to bleed slightly; Woody cracked his neck.  _

 

_ “What are you going to fuckin’ do huh!?” Woody said with a drunken tone in his voice, “Get the fuck out before you get the axe again!”  _

 

_ “Woody this is your last warning!” Bigby said to him, “If you keep this up I’ll have no choice but to put you down!”  _

 

_ “Put  _ **_ME_ ** _ down!? You forgot Wolf, that’s not how it went last time!”  _

 

_ “This isn’t  _ **_LAST_ ** _ time.”  _

 

_ Just like that they both entered a fight. Bigby ended up shoving Woody into his couch, to the sink, and towards the spring bed which contained no mattress. Eventually Bigby shoved him over to the bookshelf where his AX had laid. Woody picked up the axe and tried to take a swing at him, but missed and instead the axe was stuck on the floor. Bigby grabbed Woody’s axe and used the back of the axe to hit Woody in the jaw; the impact caused Woody’s jaw to dislocate.  _

 

_ Woody fell to the ground hard, as Bigby caught his breath before turning to the young woman. “You should probably get out of here.” Bigby said to her.  _

 

_ “Look, I’m not leaving until I get what’s mine.” She said to him.  _

 

_ Woody started to speak, despite his jaw being dislocated,  _ _ “ _ _ Yer nod gedding shid, bidch. Aisle fuhged yew in de ground.” _

 

_ “Hey! If you can’t be nice, I’m going to have to make you wait outside.” Bigby said to Woody theratingly.  _

 

_ “Fughed shid…” Woody said feeling his jaw, “Yew bogue buy jaw, yew badturd…” _

 

_ “And still you talk.”  _

 

_ “Fughed… Yew…”  _

 

_ He went over to the woman who was doing what she could to cover herself up. “What are you even doing here?” Bigby asked her.  _

 

_ “ _ **_These lips are sealed_ ** _ …” The girl with the ribbon replied.  _

 

_ Bigby raised his eyebrow at this, looking at the girl perplexed. She let out a sigh before saying, “Look this is just the start of a shitty night. I just need the money that he owes me and than I’ll be gone.”  _

 

_ “Why was hitting you?”  _

 

_ “... You should probably ask him that.”  _

 

_ “I know. But I asked you first.”  _

 

_ At first she didn’t say anything; though eventually she had replied, “He asked me if I recognized him… Knew who he was, I said that I didn’t. He started to beating on me, than you should up, and started beating on him.” She turned over to Woody, “That about cover it hon?”  _

 

_ “I’b duh Woodsman yoo hoar…” Woody said, as he eventually got his own jaw back in place, “Aye saveed liddle reed riding hood frum this... monster... I cut dis figger oben... and filled hids belly full of... stones...  _ **_AND THREW HIM IN THE FUCKING RIVER_ ** _! That’s who I fucking am, you stupid bitch!” _

 

_ “Hey! What did I say!? I said be nice… Or you wait…  _ **_OUTSIDE!_ ** _ ” Bigby yelled before charging at Woody again.  _

 

_ The very next thing he knew, he found himself and Woody flying out the window and onto the street below, blacking out momentarily.  _

 

_ When he came too, he found himself on top of the now crushed car, groaning slightly from the pain. He looked up he saw that Woody was just nearby, passed out.  _

 

_ “Ah shit…”  _

 

_ He soon sensed the presence of someone as the person laid back on the car. “Hey Toad…” He groaned.  _

 

_ “My car…” Mr. Toad said speechless, by what had just happened.  _

 

_ “Yeah.” He said, “Just give me a second…”  _

 

_ “No, no, by all means, take your time no rush.” Mr. Toad said crossing his arms, “Do you want me to get you a pillow? A magazine perhaps?”  _

 

_ Bigby turned over to Mr. Toad as he groaned, “I uh… Hope you got insurance…”  _

 

_ “I can’t be mad.” Mr. Toad said, “I called you, and you come to help, I can’t be mad… But even when you help, things end up more fucked up than they started.”  _

 

_ Soon enough a shadow had loomed over Mr. Toad; when he turned to look, he wasn’t at all surprised by who he saw. “Well, at least you're not fucking dead.”  _

 

_ Bigby picked up his head again he saw Woody standing up from the ground; he dragged him off of the car roof and pinned him to a sign nearby and he started to choke him out. He tried to get out of his grip but had no such luck as his grip tightened.  _

 

_ “ _ **_I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING IN THERE!_ ** _ ” Woody began to shout, “ _ **_COME ON OUT YOU BLOODY DOG! I’LL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY YOU FUCKING MONGREL! COME ON OUT WOLF!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Bigby’s eyes changed to a yellowish green color, as he glared over the Woodsman. Before the change could fully come, something had pierced him on the top of his head; it was his own axe. He fell over releasing Bigby and his savior turned to out to be the girl with the ribbon. She looked to him, sighing with relief when she saw that he was alright; she than approached Woody and started to search his pockets. Bigby took a deep breath and blinked; his eyes changed back to normal.  _

 

_ He soon approached the woman, asking her, “What are you doing?”  _

 

_ “I’m just getting what he owes me.” The girl with the ribbon replied, before asking him, “Are you alright back there? I mean your eyes and the teeth, you’re not supposed to do that right?”  _

 

_ “Not if I can avoid it.” Bigby replied. _

 

_ The girl with the ribbon had gotten something from his pockets, which had been two quarters and a dime. “Great.” She said as she threw the coins to the ground. She stood up from the ground as she started to kick Woody. “The guys got an axe in his brain.” Bigby said, “He won’t be feeling that.”  _

 

_ “It’s more for me.” The girl with the ribbon said, “He’ll be fine.”  _

 

_ “Aislle kill yew. Yew fuckin’ bidch.” Woody started to say with his  speech slurred once again.  _

 

_ “Here. Let me help you with that.” The girl with the ribbon said. She stepped on the axe, pushing it deeper into his skull making him groan.  _

 

_ Bigby pulled the girl off of Woody while he said, “He’s had enough.”  _

 

_ “He’s a Fable.” She said, “Son-of-a-bitch can take plenty.” _

 

_ With that being said, the girl with the ribbon, took her purse and walked away from Woody. As Bigby pulled the axe out of Woody’s head he noticed that she was trying to light a cigarette she had gotten out from her purse. “Shit, just come on.” She said using her lighter.  _

 

_ He soon tossed the Woodsman axe to side and approached the girl with the ribbon. _

 

_ “Here, let me.” He said, taking his lighter from his pocket and got a small flame going with a simple couple of clicks.  _

 

_ She placed the cigarette between her lips, and leaned in close lighting it up slightly. “Thanks.” She said as she took a puff.  _

 

_ “Who… Do you work for really?”  _

 

_ “...I’m sorry, but…  _ **_These lips are sealed_ ** _.” _

 

_ The girl with the ribbon leaned back onto light post nearby; she looked to him before gesturing to what she wore around her neck. _

 

_ “Hey…” She said with a small smile, “... Do you like my ribbon?”  _

 

_ “... Beautiful.” Bigby couldn’t help but comment.  _

 

_ “Thanks.” She said, strangely enough with a sad smile. _

 

_ “Huh… That’s funny…”  _

 

_ “What is?”  _

 

_ “I… I feel like we’ve met before.”  _

 

_ “... We probably have. We all knew each other at one point or another, even the Erased… But things change I guess.”  _

 

_ “... I guess.”  _

 

_ Bigby turned around to go and take care of Woody, but he saw that he wasn’t there laying unconscious on the street anymore; the only thing that was left behind was a small splatter of blood. “Shit…” Bigby snarled. Knowing where he was he turned to go an get Woody, but-- _

 

_ “Stop.” The girl with the ribbon said, as she took ahold of his wrist, “We don’t have to make this any more of a thing than it already is.”  _

 

_ “He hit you.” Bigby said to her, “He needs to pay for it.”  _

 

_ “He’s got nothing to give chief.” She said, “Trust me I’ve checked. Besides, I swung an axe into the guy's head. So I say that we’re even.”  _

 

_ “Maybe I should be arresting you.”  _

 

_ “I’m not going to be doing this job for very long, so now might be your only chance.”  _

 

_ The two of them looked away from on another, creating an awkward silence, as one didn’t know what to say to the other. Bigby soon spoke up again, “How much was it he owed you?” _

 

_ “A hundred.” The girl with the ribbon replied.  _

 

_ “I’m guessing it would be bad if you were to show up empty handed?”  _

 

_ The girl with the ribbon turned to him and smiled to him reassuringly, “... I’ll be fine.”  _

 

_ Bigby let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, I wish I could help.”  _

 

_ The girl with the ribbon shook her head as she still said with a smile, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine really. You got me out of a bad situation. I really appreciate it.”  _

 

_ “Still…” He said, “... I’m gonna need a statement.”  _

 

_ “I wish I could right now, but I have to go drop off what I have.” The girl with the ribbon said.  _

 

_ “Meet me back at my office then.”  _

 

_ “It’s a little late for an office visit. I’ll just swing by your apartment.”  _

 

_ Bigby’s eyes widened slightly from shock, “How did you know--?”  _

 

_ “You and your only son live in the smallest apartment in the Woodlands.” The girl with the ribbon said cutting him off, “Everyone knows that.”  _

 

_ “That’s… Good to know.” Bigby couldn’t help but say awkwardly.  _

 

_ The girl with the ribbon couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Bigby’s expression, before wiping off some of the blood on his face. “You should really get cleaned up.” She said, “You look like shit, and I don’t use that term lightly.”  _

 

_ “That’s a little on the harsh side.” Bigby said with an amused smile.  _

 

_ “Hey I tell like it is, when I can.” The girl with the ribbon said.  _

 

_ She looked to the ground fixing up some of her hair. Bigby noticed that she had a nervous look on her face, which he couldn’t help but feel puzzled by. “Hey…” She soon said, “... I need to tell you something…”  _

 

_ “... What is it?” Bigby asked with a raised eyebrow.  _

 

_ She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear, whispering, “ _ **_You’re not as bad as everyone says you are._ ** _ ” _

 

_ With a kiss on his cheek, she walked down the block leaving the Tenement Building, and Bigby couldn’t help but watched as she disappeared into the night. With a wave of her hand, she had only said one thing to him. _

 

_ “I’ll see you around…  _ **_Wolf_ ** _.” _

* * *

 

_ - _ **_Present; Front of the Woodlands_ ** _ - _

 

Bigby couldn’t help but feel shock and horrified by the head that was before him, his son, Snow, and her daughter, basically just right on their doorstep. Though at the same time feeling shock and horrified, he also couldn’t help but feel solemn. This girl suffered a fate worse than death, and he couldn’t help but feel at fault with himself. When she had said to him earlier that same night, “I won’t be doing this long”, he didn’t think this is what she had meant by it. 

 

His son Grim however was more petrified than himself, since this was his first time actually seeing a dead Fable. He felt everything within his stomach come rushing up just by looking at the head. He put his hand over his mouth and quickly turned the side falling to his knees before he started to throw up, leaving a small puddle of gunk. Concerned, Autumn stood up from the steps and rushed over to him. She pat him on his back as to help him out. 

 

Grim turned to her, just as she signed to him worryingly, “Are you okay?” 

 

Grim replied, as he signed back, “I’ll be fine, it just surprised me. That’s all.” He wiped the last of the gunk and Autumn helped him to stand up. When he turned and walked back to his father, he noticed the look in his eyes as he looked at the deceased. 

 

“Dad?” Grim asked, “... What’s wrong?” 

 

He was surprised when he didn’t get an answer from him. 

 

Snow soon spoke up, “Did… You know this girl Bigby? She isn’t a Mundy right?” 

 

“No.” Bigby said finally speaking up. 

 

Autumn was heard writing on the small chalkboard that hung around her neck which drew Bigby’s attention as she turned it to face him. It had read, “Who was she then if she’s not a Mundy?” 

 

Bigby replied to her question; he knew she could hear him thanks to the device resting soundly in her ear, “She is…” He stopped himself for a moment, “... Was a prostitute.” 

 

Their eyes widened as they couldn’t help but gasp slightly in shock at this news. 

 

“She was?” Grim asked. 

 

Bigby simply nodded his head in reply. 

 

“How do you know that?” Snow asked him. 

 

Bigby started to explain it to them, “The Woodsman. He attacked her and I stepped in. Then he threatened to kill us both.” 

 

“The Woodsman?” Grim said, “You mean from that complaint you got from Mr. Toad?” 

 

“Yeah.” Bigby said. 

 

Snow’s eyes widened slightly at a thought, “No… You don’t think he…?” 

 

“I don’t think anything yet.” He said, before looking at this he head again, “Give me a second…” 

 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts as he looked to the head of the young Fable. Bigby looked up to Snow as he asked, “Who, found her anyway?” 

 

“Autumn did.” Snow replied, “She was coming back home after meeting with Dusty.” 

 

Bigby nodded as he looked to Autumn who had already started to scribble down on her chalkboard again. After a few short moments, she turned the chalkboard to him and it had read, “She was like this when I found her. I grabbed Grimble’s jacket then told mother, before she went to tell you and Grim.” 

 

“Did you see anyone else?” He asked, “Like someone leaving here when you came back?” 

 

Autumn shook her head in reply. 

 

“What about a Mundy? See anyone like that, or a cab maybe?” 

 

She shook her head again, and that was all Bigby needed.

 

“Bigby, you don’t think one of us did this do you?” Snow asked the Sheriff nervously. 

 

“There hasn’t been a murder in Fabletown in a long time.” Bigby had replied. 

 

“All the more reason why we shouldn’t start a panic.” She said to him. 

 

Grim couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement, “Who knows how the others would react if they found out about this.” 

 

“It would surely cause chaos.” Autumn added as she signed to Grim. 

 

Snow looked up and noticed a couple of Mundies walked down the block and she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She took a deep breath before saying to them, signing for Autumn, “Have a look around. We don’t have much time before people start coming through here.” 

 

“You got it Miss White.” Grim said, before signing to Autumn to follow him. 

 

She nodded to the young teen, and they both went to the side of the building, as Bigby inspected the head further. The two teens checked around the side of the building to find anything out of the ordinary; to which they did. They both looked around through the trash cans and such, though so far, they couldn’t find anything that stood out so far. That is until Autumn saw what appeared to be a piece of fabric. 

 

She had gotten Grim’s attention by tapping him on the shoulder. 

 

“What is it?” He asked as he signed to her. 

 

Autumn than showed him the piece of fabric she had found just nearby. “What do you think this is?” Autumn asked through sign. 

 

Grim took the piece of fabric from her hand and took a closer look at it. “It looks like, it was from jeans.” Grim said as he signed, “Though I doubt we’ll know what designer made this.” 

 

“Just in case though we should save it.” Autumn signed, “It might be useful later.” 

 

“Good idea.” Grim signed back, before putting the fabric in his pocket, “Come on let’s keep looking.” 

 

Autumn nodded her head and they both continued to look for some more clues as to who brought the head of the young Fable here to the Woodlands. 

 

At the front entrance Bigby had examined the head closely trying to put together what exactly happened. He would move the head slightly to see if he could find any other clues, but there was nothing as of yet. But he could tell one thing was certain. 

 

“She was placed here with some care.” Bigby said to Snow. 

 

“What do you mean?” She asked him curiously. 

 

Bigby had explained, “You can tell she wasn’t just tossed her. She was deliberately put here, for all of us to find.” 

 

Snow shook her head at the thought, “... What kind of a monster would do something like this?” 

 

Bigby had stayed silent at this point as his thoughts wandered to the head before him. That’s when he noticed something that he didn’t see at first glance when he checked the head. He noticed that her mouth was open slightly. 

 

“What is…?” 

 

He reached into the mouth and felt something. He pulled it out and it was revealed to be the purple ribbon that the girl was wearing earlier that evening. However he noticed something tied to it. 

 

“Is that…?” Snow asked. 

 

“It’s her ribbon and ring.” He said, looking at the ring closely, “Looks like there’s some kind of symbol on it.” 

 

Snow looked to the ring as Bigby showed it to her. She looked at the symbol closely, “I… Don’t recognize it. Though this symbol might be in the books.” 

 

“Dad! Miss White!” They heard Grim call out. 

 

They both turned to where Grim and Autumn were and they saw Autumn waving over to them and pointing to the fence that had been nearby. 

 

“You guys have got to come see this!” Grim said. 

 

Both Bigby and Snow looked to one another before going over to where Grim and Autumn stood. When they did, they saw that up on the fence it was covered in the shade of red. From the smell Bigby could tell that it was blood and that it was fresh. “Maybe this blood belongs to the killer?” Grim suggested. 

 

“Bigby?” Snow asked. 

 

Bigby took a whiff in the air before saying, “It’s hard to tell, the scent is all… Fuzzy.” 

 

He felt someone tap him on the arm, and turned only to see that it was Autumn who had wrote something on her chalkboard. She showed to Bigby what she had written as she had a look of solemn on her face; It had read the following, “What kind of a person would do something like this?” 

 

“... Don’t worry.” Bigby said to her, “We’ll figure this out.” 

 

The four went back to the front entrance of the building as they couldn’t but look over the head of the now dead Fable before them. Autumn couldn’t help but look away as Grim turned around to hug her. Snow sighed as she said, “We should… Move her. Before anyone else shows up.” 

 

Autumn signed to Snow, asking her, “You don’t think she’s an Erased, like me and Grim do you?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Snow replied as she signed to her, “But if she is a Fable, she’ll be one of the books, I’m sure of it.” 

 

Grim looked at the head again as he couldn’t help but cringe, “...Dad?” He said turning to him, “...Do you have any idea why someone would even do this? Why someone would just leave the head here?” 

 

“This is a message.” Bigby stated to them earning a look of confusion, “Whoever did this wasn’t exactly hiding it. The placement of the head… It’s exact. Purposeful. She was placed here purposeful, for us to fine.  **_All of us_ ** .” 

 

The three of them took this information in as they understood his words. “Yes…” Snow agreed, “... That would make sense.” 

 

“Yeah.” Grim added, “That sick person, he  **_wanted_ ** us to see his work.” 

 

Bigby took one last look at the girl, as he couldn’t help but have a sympathetic and a guilty look. It wasn’t long before he heard Snow say, “... You know… I’m going to have to report this to Crane.” 

 

Bigby rolled his eyes at this as Grim couldn’t help but let an annoyed groan at this. “Do we really have to tell him?” He asked. 

 

“Grim, I know you, and your father have your… History with him.” Snow said, “But as long as King Cole is away, he’ll be acting as Mayor. You have to understand, that we can’t hide anything from him. Especially something like this.” 

 

“Mother’s right.” Autumn signed to him, “It isn’t right to just hide these kind of things from Mr. Crane.” 

 

“I know it’s not right, but, I just can’t help but not like the guy.” Grim said as he signed his words.

 

“Still…” Bigby said to Snow, “We should wait until we have more to tell him. Right now all we know there’s a girl dead. Telling Crane isn’t going to change that.”

 

“Exactly!” Grim said, before turning to Snow and Autumn, signing for his friend, “The only thing we have is probable cause to whoever did this to the poor girl. If we tell him about this now, who knows how he’s going to react.” 

 

Snow gave them an unsure look as did Autumn as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. 

 

“I just don’t want him to interfere.” Bigby said to her, “... That’s all.” 

 

She finally gave out a sigh as she said, “It does sound reasonable, but… I’ll think about it.” 

 

Snow soon ascended up the steps about to enter the Woodlands; she turned around back to them, “Look, whether telling Crane or not is not important right now, all we need to do now is find out whoever did this.” She signed over to Autumn telling her to come with her. Autumn nodded and followed close behind her mother. Before she followed her inside she turned to Grim, signing with a smile, “See you at work tomorrow.” 

 

“Right back at you.” Grim said as he signed back, “Feel better okay?” 

 

Autumn nodded her head and went inside, following her mother back to their apartment. Grim soon turned to his father, “Hey dad, can I ask you something?” 

 

“What is it?” Bigby asked back as he covered the girl’s head with Grimble’s coat. 

 

Grim soon replied, “... If she really was a prostitute like you said she is, do you think, her pimp could’ve done this?” 

 

Bigby raised his eyebrow at this, “What makes you say that?” 

 

His son told him, “I’ve read it in the Book of Crime once when I was at the city library. They’re many reasons why someone would kill another. Basic reasons really. Most of the reasons someone would kill another is for money.” He soon noticed the look that Bigby was giving him; he raised his hands in the air as he said, “It’s only a theory dad, I’m just hoping it’s not true, but I’m just saying it’s something we should consider.” 

 

With the jacket now over the head, he wrapped it good and tight and held it like a basketball as he thought about what his son said. He did notice that she was having money trouble when she was searching Woody earlier that night. It could be possible, and he would consider it to be one of possibilities as to why she was killed. Though even so, he couldn’t help but think…

 

Was it really the reason why she was killed?

 

“We’ll talk about it more at the Office tomorrow.” Bigby said as he gently pushed Grim towards the door, “Right now it’s way past your curfew.” 

 

Grim couldn’t help but laugh slightly at that, “What do I look like a five year old?” 

 

With that the two of them went back into the Woodlands, calling it a night, for now.

 

( **_Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock The LM.C Performed By LM.C_ ** )

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe that it’s been three years since I first posted this story, and I’ll be honest I’ve missed it! I’ve decided to do a rewritten version of this. One that won’t have as many typos hopefully (Lol).
> 
> Sadly though, I know how much you guys liked the crossovers, but this will be like my stories thus far and be a non-crossover. That’s the only big change, so I’m sorry if I have upset anybody with this, but this is the route I decided to go on, and I hope you guys can understand, because this way it’s less stressful for me. 
> 
> To the first time readers thank you all for taking the time to read this! Hope you enjoy what's to come in the future!


End file.
